Ranma's Honor
by FaerieKnight197
Summary: A tale which sprang out of no where. Follow me as we watch Ranma find where his honor truly lies. I guess humor fits somewhat well. After all, apparently he feels the need to argue with me as I'm writing. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Ranma ½ or any other property which might show up. What I do own is the idea for this story it's self. I make no money writing this, nor do I desire fame. It's purely for my own entertainment. If others enjoy this story too, that's all I could ask for.

**Warning: **This story is an Alternate Timeline. There will be out of character interactions. If everyone stayed in character, events would never have deviated from cannon. The story may take several serious and/or dark turns at times. I find that writing pure humor is hard. It will also be written in first person from Ranma's perspective. For event timing purposes this story takes place before the Herb incident.

**Ranma's Honor**

**by FaerieKnight197**

There are a lot of people who think I'm stupid. It's not a surprise, really. After all I do hide my intelligence. There's reasons for that though. If my father knew I could do things other then just marital arts he'd beat me. Heck, the few times he did catch me reading he burned the book in our camp fire, then beat me. To him if it's not sleep, food, or martial arts then it's a useless distraction.

The deception actually does serve another purpose though. I get into many life and death fights. And it's easier to handle them if people don't realize just what all I can do. So I pretend to sleep in class, and affect a country bumpkin accent the majority of time. Actually, pretending to sleep is kind of restful. And it's not like I've actually needed much sleep since China.

Oh yeah, I guess I forgot to introduce myself. Names Ranma Saotome, heir of the Saotome branch of Anything Goes martial arts school and quite possibly a grand master of said style. Or at least I would be if the school's current grandmaster wasn't a perverted gnome that cares only about stealing panties.

My skills surpassed both the current self claimed masters of my style a while ago. Not to mention I can hold my own against the current grandmaster. The pervert keeps calling me his heir and student, but all the idiot ever does is steel panties and cause trouble. Leaving it up to me to deal with it all due to my father and his friend being lazy cowards.

I suppose I should mention some things about my life. You know, before I start talking about the serious stuff. To begin with, I'm seventeen years old, I think. Not entirely sure really since I've only celebrated one birthday that I can remember. I'm a guy, or at least I am half the time. Before you call the cops, hear me out. Please?

You see, Father took me to this place in China that was suppose to be a 'legendary' training ground. The problem is that he can't speak or read Chinese. Yeah, that's a huge problem. Why is it a problem? Cause if he could then maybe he'd have realized it wasn't a 'legendary' training ground but a 'cursed' training ground. The pamphlet was detailing places to avoid at all costs.

Naturally we started sparring on the bamboo poles sticking out of various springs when we reached the training ground. And naturally we found out the hard way why no one uses that spot anymore. You see, something has drowned in each of the pools. And anyone who falls in a pool without drowning... Well, they take the form (and sometimes personality) of whatever last drowned there.

The curses are reversible with hot water, but only temporarily. Next time you get hit with cold water you're cursed again. That, and you become a water magnet. It's a little known fact, but the water magnet aspect isn't completely unavoidable. And I'm fairly sure the cursed springs are sentient. They have to be for the curses to be as appropriate as they are.

What do I mean? Well, father's always been kind of lazy. Especially if it doesn't have to do with marital arts. Even when martial arts are involved he tries to find the easiest (and often stupidest) shortcut. Take how he trained my speed and endurance for example. He tied steaks to me, then had me carry a couch (as he sat on it) while being chased by wolves.

That's tame compared to some of the idiotic stunts he's pulled. Damn effective methods though, if you survive them. Personally, I'd never even think of using them on anyone else. So yeah, he's lazy. And fat. So what cursed pool did he fall into? The spring of drowned panda. Feel free to laugh. I do. I laugh about it quite often.

Me, I'd been raised to be a 'man among men'. Whatever that means. Father's views on women are... less then noble. In his mind girls are weak, useless, and a distraction. Only good for two things: making babies and cooking. Since he's the only family I'd known, it should be obvious that I'd gained some of his views.

Mind you, I have long known he was wrong about many things. But he was my only role model. That, and the beatings if I did anything that wasn't 'manly'. Still not entirely sure what the word is suppose to mean either. So I use to be pretty screwed up in the head. Not just in the head either. He'd over the years managed to purge me of all female chi.

That's actually a bad thing you know. Yin and Yang and all that. Without a enough female chi, a male will go insane. The imbalance could even prove fatal if it gets too bad. And he'd purged me of ALL female chi. If it hadn't been for my curse, I'd probably never have seen my seventeenth birthday. Of course I didn't know that at the time. All I knew was the stupid panda had robbed me of my manhood.

The training trip was in fact a horrible thing. But you know what? If I could go back and avoid it, I'm not sure if I would. The training trip is what made me the, er, person I am today. Okay, so I can be a tad arrogant at times. And I'm somewhat uncivilized I guess. And I have a tendency to stick my foot in my mouth when annoyed. We all have our problems. At least those are things I can work on.

What else is there? Oh yeah, the fiances. Yes, as in more then one. I didn't discover about any of them until we settled in Nerima, Japan. Of course. I'm not entirely sure how many there are. At last count Nabiki Tendo (sister to one fiance) had managed to discover at least eighteen. There's probably more too. It turns out father's favorate scam was to sell my hand in marriage for food, money, or whatever he could get. Then steal me back in the night and run off. Once he sold me for a bowl of rice, two pickles, and a fish.

Of the official ones, the most persistent are Ukyo and Akane Tendo. Then there's Xan Pu, or Shampoo as everyone calls her. She's not exactly a fiance. According to her, she's my wife just because I accidentally knocked her out. Her grandmother (or something) seems to partly agree. To Koh Lon I'm almost married to Xan. All that Xan needs to do to seal the deal would be to actually sleep with me.

No, not just sleep next to me. I refer to the 'beast with two backs'. The 'horizontal tango'. Or what ever phrase you want to use. It all boils down to one thing: If the girl ever actually managed to take my virginity then her grandmother would be dragging me back to China faster then you can blink. That would be because the 'marriage' was consummated.

Then there's Kodachi Kuno. Man she scares me. That girl is certifiably insane. Probably criminally insane. Because I caught her mid-fall once, Kodachi has become convinced she loves me. And to show her love, she's constantly trying to poison me, paralyze me, kidnap me, and/or rape me. Oh, and she wants to kill my female form to 'free' my male form from my own influence. The rest of that loon's family aren't much better.

Her brother is the opposite. Tatawaki Kuno wants to kill my male form which he thinks is a sorcerer. He is firmly convinced that if he does that, my female form will suddenly realize I'm in love with him. He's also convinced that Akane loves him and my male form has cast a 'foul spell' to keep her away. Never mind that he'd been trying for a year to win her love before I showed up, and failing horribly.

About Akane, let's see here. I once loved her. I think. The problem is she has absolutely no trust in me. At the drop of the hat she makes wild assumptions (which are frequently an entire continent away from the truth). Based on these assumptions she then hits me with whatever blunt object is closest at hand. Hard. Did I mention she's freakishly strong? She also likes to claim the title of 'martial artist'. Heh, that's a joke if ever I heard one.

If she was a martial artist, Akane would practice her kata at least once a day. Instead all she does is a morning jog and breaking bricks. I try to spar with her at least once a week. But she gets mad at me for not taking her seriously. I can't take her seriously. Akane doesn't take her training seriously, making it impossible to take her skills seriously.

She needs to improve form, but refuses to practice form. She needs to improve speed, but only trains strength. She has a good amount of talent, but no self control. Yet she thinks she's the 'best' martial artist in the area. She's not, Akane is at most the weakest 'high powered' martial artist in the area. I've seen an ice skating pair who were more skilled then her. The school's gymnastic team has more skill. Which is very sad.

Ukyo, ah there's someone I can hang out with. The thing about her is that I don't want to marry Ukyo. Never did really. In fact I didn't even know she was a girl until last year. Not until she finally tracked me down and tried to cook me on a giant boxing ring sized grill mid-fight. She's a chief and a martial artist. Really weird style too. Heck, her weapons are a giant combat spatula and throwing spatulas. Not the weirdest style I've seen, but one of them.

Ukyo is more like a sister to me then girlfriend. And it'd feel damn creepy to marry a sister. Not that she seems to understand that. All Ukyo can seem to grasp is her dream of me working beside her in the restaurant. Then again, it seems as if no one who professes to care about me can see past their dreams and delusions.

I tell you, it feels kind of weird having you following me around in my head like this. Who are you anyway? And why me? What, you want to know where I'm going? I guess there's no harm in telling you. I'm heading to talk with my mother. I've got some questions about honor. Honor's the only thing I've ever really owned. But anymore, I'm starting to question just what is honor.

So here I am, walking along the sidewalk. Yeah, that's unusual right there. Why? Well, I normally roof hop or walk along the top of the fence. You've never seen roof hopping huh? That's a shame. But I'm not in the mood today. Not after this morning's fight with Ryoga. Who's Ryoga? Oh, I guess I forgot to mention him. Don't worry, you'll probably find out sooner then I'd like.

As I stroll along I reach into my shirt and pull out a data pad. It was a gift from some red haired genius kid five years ago. I let her run a few tests in her strange lab and gave a demonstration or two. She made this for me. It's damn convenient. Stores all sorts of books on interesting subjects. Best of all it's stored in a subspace pocket, whatever those are. I'm not entirely sure myself. But it keeps father from stealing it.

Currently I'm reading the book of five rings. I've tried reading some of the more scientific books, but most make little sense to me. Not to mention the words look strange. I'm not entirely sure how I can even read some of them. They clearly aren't in Japanese, yet they are easy to understand. Maybe not grasp, but understand.

Then something hits me. The titles of one of the books next to this one in the listing, I've seen it before. Joketsuzoku book of laws, fifth printing. Before I'd not gotten a chance to look at the law. Mostly due to the act of not being able to read the language. So after bookmarking where I am in the current one, I decide to check out that book of laws.

It took a bit of looking, but I've found the section. This time I was able to actually read it. _Should an outsider woman defeat a warrior of Joketsuzoku and in doing so tarnish said warrior's honor the kiss of death may be given. The only exceptions are trials of skill and formal challenge fights. If the kiss of death is given, the outsider is to be hunted to the ends of the earth and slain. The hunt may take no longer then three years and three months to complete._

This alone was interesting. Since the kiss was given as a direct result of me winning that year's tournament, wouldn't that mean it was a formal challenge? In which case, according to their own laws the kiss of death was invalid. Or so it appeared. What else does it say? Specifically, what does it say about the kiss of marriage? I continue reading. A little bit later I find the required entry.

_Should a male wish to marry a warrior, the male must issue a formal marriage challenge and defeat the prospective wife. Only one challenge is allowed to be made to a given warrior by any single male. The challenge fight must be witnessed by no less then five warriors and one elder. Should the male win, they are married, with the kiss of marriage being given to signify the union. _

_Outsider males who defeat a warrior are considered prospective husbands. To be brought into the tribe the outsider must either preform the local wedding ceremony of the outsider's native land, or win a formal marriage challenge fight following the same laws as tribesmen. The pursuit of an outsider husband may take no longer then two years._

_During a husband hunt deception may be used. The use of magic, potions, and mind altering substances immediately nullify the warrior's claim._ At this I stop reading and bookmark the page on the spot. Then I return the datapad to it's storage. Looks like it was time to drop the act. Plus, I'm here. My feet shift nervously as I ring the doorbell.

Hey! Quit laughing! You'd better hope I don't find out who you are, or where you are. This is serious! If things go sour today, I might be dead tomorrow evening! The door opens slowly Now _she_ is standing there. Stomach is doing triple back flips inside me. A hard swallow, then I reach behind my neck and scratch.

"Hi mom, can we talk a few minutes?"

… OUCH! This might have been a mistake. That was an incredibly high pitched squeal. My wince isn't unnoticed either. The woman is wearing a very traditional komono and has a sword at her waist. Her hair is a duller crimson then my own female form's hair. Guess that's where I got that from. She leads me into the dining area and we both sit.

"Mom," I start off, "How do you define a 'man among men'?"

She blinks at my sudden question, her fingers moving to the Saotome honor blade's hilt momentarily. "It means you must be manly in all things."

That is... vague. It takes a lot of effort not to fall face first into the table."Oh really, and how do you define 'manly'? Is it 'manly' for instance to tie a ten year old to a freight train that's about to start moving? Or maybe it's 'manly' to sell a minor's hand in marriage multiple times even if you already have an arranged marriage set up but only one child? So tell me, what do you think is 'manly'?"

Mother stands there blinking for a moment. I hadn't meant to lay into her like that. Too late now to take the words back though. So I continue. "I found Father's copy of the contract. And the terms are rather vague. Just what does 'man among men' mean to you? You say 'be manly in all things', so what do you consider 'manly'? If Father was suppose to teach me how to be 'manly', I have to wonder what it means. After all, he's fat, lazy, a thief, and a con-man.

"What about curses? Is it 'manly to be cursed? What about if it happened because a stupid panda couldn't be bothered to learn the local language?" At this point she finally starts to recover.

"What do you mean 'cursed'?" Mom asks me finally.

I'm not sure if she registered my other questions. Sigh, I may as well demonstrate. No matter what I'm not going to kill myself because of the curse. I'd rather go ronin then do that. Heck, going ronin might actually solve most of my problems with honor. I'm still unsure about that.

"Please, can you get a glass of cold water and a glass of warm water?"\

While I wait for her I decide to continue reviewing the laws of Joketsuzoku. The more I read, the more I wonder when the last time any of them actually read their laws was. According to the copyright notice the fifth printing was a hundred years ago. And it's the most recent one. That makes me wonder just how I have a copy of this fabled book. Maybe I should compare my copy to the one Nabiki kept (read stole).

I'm still reading when she returns with the requested water. I put away the datapad for the moment and turn to her. After the usual explanation I pour the cold water on my head. This triggers the change. Now that I'm shorter and have different dimensions I have to adjust my pants and shirt. Heh, and everyone thinks I don't wear a bra like this due to 'lack of feminine modesty'. Don't need one actually. This shirt has the required support built in. While still being comfortable as a male.

Her expression is priceless. That jaw dropped expression, I'm not sure if I'll ever find it old hat. Say, ready to tell me who you are yet? No? Dang. Seriously, why is my life so interesting? Whoops, shock's worn off. And she's drawing that damn katana. Guess I'd better be ready to dodge. Here it goes, she's starting to swing the blade clumsily.

As she attempts to behead me I'm leaning back and under the arc. She's incoherent, I think. It's either that or I just can't make out the words she's screeching. I spend the next thirty minutes dodging her. Finally my mother is exhausted enough to drop her sword. Now maybe she'll listen.

"You must do the honorable thing," She tells me between breaths.

"And I will mom, but is my dying really the 'honorable' thing? From what I've learned about you, you're idea of 'manly' is to sleep with as many girls as possible. Everyone I've talked to says you obsess over grandchildren. So explain to me, just what is honor? And while at it, why are you trying to kill me?"

She doesn't answer. Doesn't have to either. There's an old scroll hanging on the wall behind her. It's framed, but looks removable. At the bottom I see a set of hand prints, and Pop's signiture. I take down the scroll and read it over. By the time I'm done my body is trembling. That. Stupid. IDIOT! He didn't even have the full contract with him. Or if he had, the stupid panda had probably used most of it as fire kindling years ago.

I'm not sure which is worse. Pops for coming up with the contract, or her for agreeing to it. Either way it seems she's going to hold me to an agreement I had no way of knowing about. You're laughing at me, aren't you? Really wish you'd tell me who the heck you are. Even a name would be nice. 'Hey you' is getting kind of old, wouldn't you say?

"This is why you're trying to kill me? You honestly expect me to know the terms of a contract I 'signed' with finger paint when I couldn't even read? I didn't learn to read until I was ten, I think. Pops claims reading is a 'useless distraction'. I didn't even know there might be a contract until last week."

That did it. I think she's finally starting to get it through her head. As the final nail in her delusion's coffin I toss her Pop's copy of the contract. "This is what I found in Pop's pack. And you expect me to slit my belly because of it?"

The contract I knew about is rather simple. It is typed on an old machine I think and reads _I Genma Saotome _(note that his name is barely legible)_ pledge to raise my son Ranma to be a Man Among Men. If at the end of a ten year training journey he is found wanting by Nodoka Saotome then I and my son shall commit Seppuku._

_Signed_

_Genma Saotome _

_(again, the name here is barely legible)_

_Ranma Saotome_

_(Here is another signature, clearly made by the same person who signed as Genma)_

"Obviously you know nothing of honor. It was a mistake coming here. Expect a visit from a lawyer soon."

As I leave I take her copy of the seppuku pledge with me. It'll make great evidence for when I file for emancipation. If I want to find my own honor, it looks like I'll have to do it without any guidance. You're laughing at me again, aren't you? You are, I can tell. This is serious. Just go away already, I don't need you hanging out in my head all the time.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Ranma ½ or any other property which might show up. What I do own is the idea for this story it's self. I make no money writing this, nor do I desire fame. It's purely for my own entertainment. If others enjoy this story too, that's all I could ask for.

**Warning: **This story is an Alternate Timeline. There will be out of character interactions. If everyone stayed in character, events would never have deviated from cannon. The story may take several serious and/or dark turns at times. I find that writing pure humor is hard. It will also be written in first person from Ranma's perspective. For event timing purposes this story takes place before the Herb incident.

**Ranma's Honor**

**by FaerieKnight197**

_Okay people, Faerie Knight here. I feel I should explain something that might be confusing about the previous chapter. This story was intended to be written as one document. In other words, a one shot story. I was going to keep writing until the story was finished, then upload it all at once in a single (massive) chapter. Obviously that didn't quite work as intended._

You're back I see. Faerie Knight is it? So that's who you are.

_Instead what happened was after writing six pages worth of story, inspiration just suddenly stopped. A sign that the chapter is finished being written to me. So I did some quick spell checking and uploaded it. Before working on the next chapter, I like to review what happened in the previous one. And this time around I noticed something strange. I noticed Ranma talking to me throughout the story._

Why have you returned? I don't want you here. Go away.

_Mind you, I don't remember writing any of his questions to me, the author. In fact I swear I didn't write those comments. Yet here they are. Ranma himself was questioning me and demanding to know who I am. Weird, to say the least. And I notice now that where I was when the blank was drawn... Ranma had just told me to leave. Even weirder, if you ask me. I'm not sure what the heck is going on here._

What do you mean 'author'? My life isn't for you to write about. Go away already!

_I intend to continue this story till it's conclusion. Hopefully Ranma doesn't keep yelling at me. This is the first time it's happened. And let me tell you, it's very disconcerting. Fictional characters are not suppose to yell at the author as they write the story. Makes me wonder if somehow he's real, and knows I'm writing about him._

Who are you calling fictional? Of course I'm real. Fine, so you aren't going to leave are you? I guess you want to know what I'm doing too, right? Well tough luck Faerie. There's no way I'm going to tell you about how I'm comparing my copy of the Joketsuzoku law book to the copy Nabiki stole from Xan. Wait, kami damn it! I didn't want you to know that!

Grr, stupid people invading my head. I wish you all would just leave me alone. My life is hard enough as it is without strangers popping in and sharing my thoughts. Now this is interesting. The copy Nabs has is the 'travel' version. The mandarin part is identical to what my copy says. The versions in other languages however leave out important parts of the laws.

Like what? Well, the rules for the 'kiss of marriage' and 'kiss of death' don't mention the exceptions and requirements in the Japanese section. Actually, those important aspects are left out of all translations to other languages. It's no wonder Nabs thought I'm already married by Joketsuzoku's laws. Their travel edition deliberately misleads 'outsiders' to think that.

I think Nabs is getting suspicious of me though. She's been giving me a thoughtful look for the last half hour. Heh, the time for acting is coming to an end soon anyway. She'll be getting a cease and desist notice tomorrow from my lawyer. My emancipation paperwork should be going through too. Between that contract, interviews with mother's friends, and the plethora of police reports regarding pops... There wasn't any problems.

Actually, the opposite was true. I had to work to keep charges from being pressed regarding child abuse. Huh, I hadn't realized all those 'training' exercises were considered child abuse. Okay, the neko-ken maybe. But not the rest. Stupid panda. Of course I couldn't stop charges from being pressed on the many counts of theft and fraud. Wouldn't consider doing so either. It's time for pops to pay the piper.

I might go through with the stupid honor pledge. But only if I deem it honorable. Akane has proven time and again she's not honorable. Neither is Nabiki for that matter. Okay, so keeping a roof over her family's head and food in their mouths is a good thing. But blackmail is going too far. As is taking pictures of myself and her sister in compromising situations to sell.

Especially when it's without our knowledge. I found out about that business enterprise by accident during my first week in Nerima. Naturally Akane jumped to conclusions and assumed I was being a 'pervert' and taking illicit pictures of herself and my girl form. Even without any evidence to support that claim she made the assumption. Never mind the pictures had come from Kuno's robe. Or the fact I don't even own a camera.

The bet taking I don't mind so much. Neither do I mind her selling information, so long as it's actually her selling 'official' gossip. Heck, I've used this aspect of her business to get the truth out a few times in regards to various events in my life. But her selling my whereabouts to anyone with a grudge has to stop. So does her making money by selling racy pictures of my girl form to the student body.

Nabs doesn't realize it yet, but I already have a controlling interest in the company she created to sell 'Ranma and Ranko' merchandise throughout Japan. That I did with a bit of help from Lil Washu. Yeah, that's the kid I mentioned last time you showed up. When I found out about the tee shirts, action figures, and collectible cards I realized just how much Nabs had been using me. So on one of my 'training trips' I went to visit her and ask advise.

Lil Washu has helped me get the royalties that should have been coming my way all this time. Did you know she publishes a monthly magazine detailing major confrontations in my life? I hadn't. Nor had I realized it was selling nation wide. She calls it the Nerima MA Update. There are talks about making a board game based on my life too. Maybe a movie eventually.

"Hey Nabs, can you read any mandarin." I ask her finally.

"No, why? Do you?" She replies with disdain.

"Actually, yes I do. I can't speak it very well, but that's due to lack of practice. Reading the language though, that I can do. And the translations in this book leave things out. Things I've verified by looking in other 'non-travel' editions of the law book."

Oops, I let my mask slip. Guess I'm excited about this discovery. Since she'll find out soon anyway... "Oh, by the way Nabs. The Rivals board game idea, that's approved. If you let me know when the artwork is being done I can do a photo shoot. But not the movie deal. I read the desired script, and it wasn't very realistic. I mean, aliens and subterranean monsters? Yeah right. Oh, and I want the Nerima MA Update changed to a quarterly. Sales aren't high enough to justify a new issue every month."

I pause in thought for a moment. "Maybe the subject matter should be expanded too. Have it cover all martial artist news in the ward, not just my life. Maybe have it offer advertising space too for local dojos looking for students. What do you think?"

I think I broke her. She just sits there with her mouth open for almost ten minutes. Did she really think me that oblivious that I never noticed the magazine? Or any of her other merchandise? It's true what they say. The easiest person to con is a con-man. They never expect to be fooled, so can be an easier mark. And I've been fooling everyone for a while now.

"What are you talking about Ranma?" She asks me.

"Oh please," I reply. "Hadn't you been wondering who R.S. Sunshine is? The only woman on the board you've never met personally. the person who owns fifty-one percent of the stocks. And who insists on seeing all prototypes for new products first? And you never questioned where I get the money I pay for food and lodging? You're slipping Nabs."

You're still here, aren't you Faerie?

_Huh? It's happening again... Ranma, is that you?_

Of course it's me. Why are you in my head, again?

_I'm not in you're head. I'm sitting in my apartment in front of a computer writing a work of fiction._

MY LIFE ISN'T FICTION!

_I'm still trying to figure out how it is you're doing this. Seriously, how are you making text appear while I write? And why can't I delete it?_

"... Ranma, is something going on?" Nabiki asks me when her shock wears off again. Guess I was just starting to talk aloud.

_Gee, you think? **I** heard that, and as far as I can tell you're just a character in a manga/anime I'm writing a fan fiction about. How the hell are you talking to me?And how did you manage to scream loud enough that you're voice came over my computer's speakers?_

"It's nothing Nabs, just someone butting into my life. Again. Eighth person this month to do it. They say they're writing a fictional story about me."

_Okay Ranma, this is seriously weirding me out. Would you mind not arguing with me, or telling the others in you're world about me? Please?_

Fine, just stay out of my way.

_That works for me. I'm just here to chronicle events. Apparently. I suppose it was inevitable that eventually you'd notice me. Almost every story I try writing, somehow a version of you keeps popping up in it. Still, you aren't suppose to be able to talk with me._

Let's deal with this later. Nabiki is starting to look at me like I'm crazy. "Yes Nabs, I am R.S. Sunshine. The name was originally a joke, but not any more. In a few days I'll officially be Ranma Saotome, as well as his 'cousin' Ranko Saotome Sunshine. I'm just waiting for the paperwork to go through."

She seems to take a few minutes to digest this bit of information. "When did you become... smart?"

"Donno, since always? I try hiding it cause Pops would beat me if I did anything other then martial arts and he caught me. Then I got here, and playing dumb made it easier to deal with everyone."

"Then why drop the act now?"

"That is a mighty good question. Why am I ending the charade? I guess it's cause I'm tired of this mess. It's not getting better. After a year things have just grown worse. That, and I found out something that can end part of the fiance mess. Remember the day Xan Pu first showed up at the dojo?"

Nabiki blinks when I ask that. Obviously she doesn't understand the significance of my question. Not surprising really. Since she admits to being unable to read the full laws, she'd not know why this is so vital. She also thinks I'm unaware of the cameras she has in the dojo. Three hidden cameras, one hidden video camera. I even know the angles. I figured that out based on pictures and videos I managed to buy from her network in the school.

"Yes..."

My smile is genuine. A fact which it seems worries Nabiki. "And do you still have the video footage of that day? Specifically when Xan Pu attacked Akane in the dojo, and I defended her?"

"Of course," she answers immediately. It's only after she speaks that the words sink in. "Wait, how did you know of the camera?"

"Doesn't matter Nabs. The video though will get the amazons off my back. That, and the fact Xan has used drugs and magic repeatedly to try forcing me to marry her. Didn't you wonder why she kept trying to marry me, if by her laws I already was married?"

Obviously she hadn't. The scam artist had failed to notice a scam. After all, why would she have bothered to look for one? I hadn't either until now. It's funny what you can learn when you read ancient books.

"Somehow, I doubt Xan even knows her own laws. Either that, or doesn't care about breaking them."

Okay then Faerie, mind letting me have some privacy? I do not want you watching me all the time.

_I suppose that's fair. See you tomorrow then. I can't wait to see you're confrontation with Kuh Lon. That should be interesting._


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Ranma ½ or any other property which might show up. What I do own is the idea for this story it's self. I make no money writing this, nor do I desire fame. It's purely for my own entertainment. If others enjoy this story too, that's all I could ask for.

**Warning: **This story is an Alternate Timeline. There will be out of character interactions. If everyone stayed in character, events would never have deviated from cannon. The story may take several serious and/or dark turns at times. I find that writing pure humor is hard. It will also be written in first person from Ranma's perspective. For event timing purposes this story takes place before the Herb incident.

**Ranma's Honor**

**by FaerieKnight197**

It's Sunday morning, I shouldn't be forced to get up this early. Not today at least. Not that it stopped pops from throwing me out the window again. Thankfully he's easy to beat down anymore. At least, when he doesn't go full out. Something the old man rarely does before breakfast. Or lunch for that matter. After another wonderful meal made by Kasumi I'm taking a well deserved bath.

_Morning._

Gah! Not now! Go away Faerie!

_Erm... sorry? What's the problem?_

I'm in the furo, that's what!

_Oh, er... I'll come back later? Hey, watch where you dump those buckets! Great, now I gotta go dry off my keyboard. And change cloths. How did you do that anyway?_

Whatcha mean? I got done an hour ago.

… _Say what?_

I finished bathing an hour ago. Now I'm walking to the cat cafe. My school bag's with me, and inside it is Nabiki's copy of the law book. As well as a copy of footage from when Shampoo first discovered I'm both the 'male' Ranma and 'girl' Ranma. As I walk I'm reading more of the rules for marriage in that village. I figure it could be handy to know.

Also have video footage from the various times she tried using magic. Including the 'red thread of fate' incident. As well as when she used a drug to force me to hug the nearest girl when a bell rings. Then there's footage from the love bracelet incident. The many love potions she tried using as well. In short, Shampoo's shot her own case in the foot with each attempt.

What I've learned so far is that this is one time to ignore my style's requirement of always accept any challenge. In fact, it seems in her village marriage challenges can only be issued by a male. So as long as I don't issue one, I'm safe from their laws. Very good to know. That means if Shampoo issues the challenge, or attacks me, then there is no 'legal' basis for her claim.

_Wow, you've really thought this through haven't you?_

Of course I have. I'm tired of putting up with her. I just wish the others were this easy to deal with. Of course, this is assuming they do listen to reason. And respect their own laws. If not, I may decide to take this to the village it's self. Surely the old bat can't be the highest athority in her village. After all, if she was then Koh Lon wouldn't be able to leave the village like this. Right?

No matter, that's thoughts for another time. Maybe it wont be needed. I hope it wont at least. I have no real desire to head back to China any time soon. There's no cure there. I'm well aware of that fact. Of course, no one else believes it. They all think the spring of drowned boy would 'cure' the curse. And I'm not sure why they would ever think that.

_Oh? How'd you come to that conclusion?_

None of your business, that's how. The cafe is closed when I arrive. Not surprising either. After all, I had called ahead to inform the elder I had important things to discuss with her. Likely she assumes I'm here to say I'm giving in to their demands. That's something that would take more magic then she brought with. Especially with how much resistance to magic I've been developing lately.

The door opens as I try it. It doesn't lock on me when the door closes, that's good. Not that I'd be stopped by a locked door. There sitting at a table is the old ghoul. I don't see Shampoo anywhere. That just makes me more wary. She may be planning another attempt to drug or otherwise enslave me. Don't see the duck boy either. He's probably around though.

"Elder, I have some questions regarding the kisses of death and marriage. Especially as they apply to outsiders and my situation." As I speak I'm pulling out the copy of her tribe's laws from my satchel.

Clearly she's off guard. It doesn't last though. The old woman's eyes get wide when she realizes I'm holding a copy of her laws. "The laws are quite clear. What then is the question, Son-In-Law?"

My smile is for once genuine. A fact which seems to worry the crone. "Yes, the laws are clear. Let me read one of them, then you can explain how it is you were going to enforce it. Regarding the kiss of death, the laws have this to say: 'Should an outsider woman defeat a warrior of Joketsuzoku and in doing so tarnish said warrior's honor the kiss of death may be given. The only exceptions are trials of skill and formal challenge fights.'Is this accurate?"

"Yeeees," Cologne says slowly. I can tell she's surprised by my knowing the full rule instead of the bastardized 'public' version.

"Then, would the tournament that was being held the day I first came to you're village have been considered a formal challenge? After all, I did enter it as a way to alleviate you're grand daughter's dishonor after pops ate the tournament prize. If the food was the prize, then the winner would have the right to do as they wished with it. Be that feed a panda, or feed the village."

The wheels in her head must have been spinning in place or something. The crone claims to be three hundred years old. And just might be at that. If that's true, then she's probably dealt with plenty of 'outsiders' in the past. She's probably also use to her tribe's deception not being discovered. After all, I'd just learned that kisses of marriage were discouraged when the outsider male could actually read and understand their language. Not forbidden, but discouraged.

"Who are you? Son-In-Law would never say such a thing."

I let my smile broaden. "Of course I wouldn't, normally. It does serve a purpose to be underestimated most times. You haven't answered the question though."

"Yes," she says, "The tournament is considered a formal challenge when someone enters it. But it is unheard of for an outsider to enter."

"That's what I thought too. So your grand daughter had no right to give the kiss of death, correct? After all, formal challenges are exempt from the kiss of death, and by your own words a tournament is considered a formal challenge. What is the punishment for pursuing such a vow when it wasn't suppose to be given to begin with?"

"I don't know Son-In-Law. The kiss of death fell into disuse when I was young. Too many warriors were being lost because of it. After all, anyone who was defeated by an outsider tends to lose again. If they lived or not could not be determined. Just that warriors seldom returned. That is one reason I had the law modified to allow exceptions. In two hundred and sixty years, this is the first time the kiss of death had been given. And only the twelfth time a warrior returned from the hunt since the kiss was created."

"I guess that brings me to my other question. Why do you insist I am 'son-in-law' when there was never a formal challenge?"

"At the village you defeated Great Granddaughter..."

I hold up a hand to interrupt her. "That was a formal challenge over food, not her hand in marriage. And you all thought I was a girl at the time anyway. Try again."

"You defeated her in combat as a male," She tried.

"Yes, I technically did. And it was quite by accident. If you dispute that, I have the tape. But that doesn't make me automatically married to her, does it?"

_Nice one, but why didn't you try this tactic earlier?_

Shut up.

"Great granddaughter would never lose by accident, Son-In-Law."

"Oh really? You have too much faith in her skills old ghoul."

I have to pull out a video player. Thankfully Nabs had foreseen that the amazons wouldn't have a tv. Don't get me wrong. I may not like the amazons, but I do respect the elder. At the very least, I respect her for her skills. There's a lot I could learn from her. I also respect the fact that she's played strait with me so far.

Sure she tried a few underhanded tricks in the past to try forcing the issue, but she always did so using her own skills. Not cheats like magic or potions. That alone makes me respect her. Especially now that I know the full laws regarding their dealings with me. So I pay close attention to the woman's reactions.

I still remember that day well. I'd not wanted to fight Shampoo. After all, I had thought if I defeated her as a boy then she'd vow to kill my male side too. All I'd tried to do was knock that oversized club out of her hand to save Akane. The head breaking off was an accident. The head then knocking Shampoo unconscious was a fluke at best. Those things were solid, but it hadn't been moving that fast. Not to mention most of the force had been bled off by my foot and the ceiling anyway.

"Did you aim to hit her?" The elder finally asked.

"No, I didn't. All I was trying to do was knock her weapon out of her hand and out the door. If you want, I still have the pieces for you to examine."

"Yes, that would be good."

After I hand the two pieces to the elder, I sit back and wait patiently. At least that's what I try to do. A handful of throwing knives fly towards me from the stairs. Okay, not towards me exactly. They fly towards the entire dining area of the room. The idiot I guess decided I can't dodge them if the entire room is blanketed. Actually, that's some pretty smart thinking he did.

The problem is that I don't try dodging everything. Instead I jump between the elder and the projectiles. I don't have to avoid or stop everything. Just the things directly threatening people. My hands flash out at high speed, grabbing knives out of the air. I can't catch them all. Nor can I dodge them. Too many, and I'm protecting someone. The best I can do is to stop any that would be fatal. With as many as the duck boy threw, the force isn't enough to be truly dangerous. Just the volume.

I hear glass breaking, and the sound of metal striking flesh. A sound I'm all too familiar with. Before the moron can throw anything else I launch forward. My fist connects with his nose, hard. For a followup a roundhouse to the temple, and a snap kick to his other temple. He goes down much faster then usual. But this time I don't feel much like playing. Someone's life is probably in danger. Stupid honorless idiot.

It's a martial artist's duty to protect the weak. But Mousse only ever endangers them with his recklessness. He's not the only one, but he's the worst of them. And now he's gone too far. He's actually hurt someone that wasn't even involved in his fight. He'd better not have killed whoever that was. If he had, I'm not sure if I can hold back against him any longer.

_I'm surprised it hasn't happened before._

What could you possibly know about it?

_Quite a lot actually. In my world, you're a character in an anime and manga. I've watched the entire anime series and all it's movies, and am reading the manga. Reyoga's use of the breaking point technique and throwing razor sharp bandanas around with wild abandon. Mouse throwing swords, hooked chains, daggers, and training potties shaped like swans, that time you got chained to a bomb..._

Time I what? What bomb? By who?

_Oops, forget what I said._

Like hell I will!

_What about the person Mousse hurt?_

Huh? Oh, right. This isn't over Faerie.

_Of course it is. And are you going to check on her? And maybe pull some of those knives out of you're body while you're at it? On second thought, don't do that yet._

Why not? I can't help but wonder as I pull one dagger out of my shin. At which point the trickle of blood becomes a stream. Oh, that's why. Good thing to know. Anyway, the girl. Wait, girl? How do I know the person was a girl? Oh, right. Faerie mentioned a 'her'. Briefly I wonder if I am going crazy. Considering my life, it was bound to happen.

_If anyone's going crazy around here, it'd be me._

Huh, the voice in my head is saying it may be crazy. That's a new one. The girl though, she's laid out. Doesn't appear too hurt. But she's still down for the count. An oversized wooden mace is in her hand which has several knives stuck in it. Seems she'd managed to knock herself out while trying to deflect a few. Some minor cuts, but otherwise fine.

Wait, I know her. Oh crap, it's Shampoo. Aaaand I'm starting to feel light headed. I look at the dagger I pulled out of my shin, and notice the blade has a sickly sheen to it. Poison, just great. And the nearest doctor isn't as good with those. Nor do I trust the Amazons. Before I pass out I manage to activate my datapad's emergency beacon.

_Ranma? You okay? Er, guess not. Maybe I'll check in later. Well, anyway... Since it seems he's not listening in this time I'd like to say a few words to any readers. Now, some of you might think that I'm intentionally writing Ranma as breaking the fourth wall. And it would normally be a safe assumption. But I swear to you, I'm not. I'd love to know how the frell he's doing it. Especially how he threw a bucket of cold water, and got ME soaking wet. My keyboard took hours to dry out. And when a friend came over that evening, the table was still damp._

_I'm actually getting a little concerned here. And yet, I did vow to keep writing this till it's finished. I'm starting to wonder if I'm actually writing it, or just somehow tapping into Ranma's thoughts. And considering other writers have claimed to physically meet fictional characters like Hellboy and Constantine (two people swear they met Superman too), this makes me kind of worried. If Ranma is somehow able to affect our world, what happens if he gets mad at me? Still, I intend to keep going as long as this story is safe to write.  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Ranma ½ or any other property which might show up. What I do own is the idea for this story it's self. I make no money writing this, nor do I desire fame. It's purely for my own entertainment. If others enjoy this story too, that's all I could ask for.

**Warning: **This story is an Alternate Timeline. There will be out of character interactions. If everyone stayed in character, events would never have deviated from cannon. The story may take several serious and/or dark turns at times. I find that writing pure humor is hard. It will also be written in first person from Ranma's perspective. For event timing purposes this story takes place before the Herb incident.

**Ranma's Honor**

**by FaerieKnight197**

_Hmm, okay let's take stock. What's the last thing remembered? Uploaded chapter three of Ranma's Honor, then started working on chapter 15 of Wings of Paradise and chapter 3 of Wild Horses. Noticed the sun coming up and went to bed. Sounds about right so far. So why the frell am I NOT in my bed? This feels too hard, and doesn't squeak when I move._

_Okay, look around then. Some sort of high tech lab, a bacta tank setup with someone floating in it... Oh hell no! That is not freaking possible! I refuse to even consider that having happened, there's no way that's Ranma. No freaking way I'm in a lab where he's receiving medical attention. GAAAH!_

… _Okay, weird dream. Guess it's time to work on the next chap...ter... What the hell? Where did those last two paragraphs come from? Let's see here, review last chapter... Ranma poisoned, passed out, right. Maybe start things out in Washu's lab as he wakes up? Hopefully when he's clothed this time. I'd rather not a repeat of the last time. Wait, why are my musings appearing on screne? I haven't even started writing yet. This is getting too weird._

Where am I? That's the first thing that goes through my head. Some sort of mask is covering my mouth and nose. And considering I seem completely submerged in a liquid, that mask may be what allows me to breath. Better keep it in place for now. Eyes open and I see the world through a green tint.

In front of me is an examination table. Great, that means this must be Washu's lab. And there laying on the table is a fat man. Okay, maybe not as fat as pops. His hair is brown, and clearly a mess. As if it's never combed. He's only wearing a pair shorts, and I can see some sort of pouch attached to the man's stomach.

_Wait, what? What the hell? That sounds a lot like me._

Oh great, Faerie's back. What do you want this time?

_Well, while waiting for someone to let you out, some people have a few questions._

Like what?

_Well, Narsil wants to know when you started reading while you walk._

Since about seven months ago. About the time I came by to visit Washu on a 'training' trip and ask advise. The house keeps getting destroyed by those two girls, so I had to get use to reading while paying attention to my surroundings. I just normally avoid doing so in Nerima.

_Okay, I guess that makes sense. But what about Mousse, how did you know he was the one attacking you in the cafe?_

Are you kidding? Any time random things start flying towards me it's always Mousse. Kodochi uses sharpened hoops and a ribbon. And Ukyo throws spatulas. Anything else, it's got to be Mousse.

_And knowing they came from the stairs?_

Well, duh. I was facing the stairs. I could see them being thrown. Just couldn't see the thrower right away due to shadows. Do ya honestly think I wouldn't watch all possible entrances? Especially when dealing with those amazons?

_Hey, this is Faerie's friend Beowulf speaking here. Leave him alone, there are more problems than all this right now._

Great, now there's two of them.

_Laugh it up chuckles, but I'm the one freaking out here. Why are you so calm about all this anyway?_

Cause compared to normal, this is only slightly stranger then an average day.

_Right, I forgot. Chaos magnet and all. Damn, what's with this double vision? Huh, there's a kid entering the room Ranma. She looks kinda familiar too. This is crazy, why can I see the room directly?_

"_Hey kid, what are you doing?"_

I can see her now. Yup, that's Washu all right. And boy does she look annoyed. She's a certifiable genius. Certifiably insane that is. Yeah the kid's brilliant. Probably the smartest person I'm ever likely to meet. And she's only slightly more sane then the Kuno family. I say that because Washu actually knows what's going on around her, usually. Unlike the Kunos who live in three different fantasy worlds.

Her answer floors me. "I'm researching the trans-dimensional quantum irregularities that drew you into my lab. Isn't it obvious?"

"_Trains-dimwhatsits? And just who are you?"_

I watch as the man fades from sight. A process which appeared quite painful I might add. What with him vanishing in layers, first skin, then muscles, then internal organs, and finally bone, Glad that wasn't me. I'd rather be hit by Akane's stupid mallet then have that happen.

_Laugh it up, that REALLY hurt. And I still don't know what just happened. Ugh, I don't feel too good now._

Faerie? You okay? There's no answer coming. Nor can I feel that presence anymore. While I might not like having someone invading my thoughts, I'm concerned. Just what I could possibly do though... That I'm not sure about. Maybe Washu will know. But first I gotta get out of this tube, whatever it's for. Getting tired now, maybe a little rest will help.

…

Ugh, still in the tube. Waking up wouldn't be so bad if that wasn't' true. I feel horrible. It's as if I haven't eaten in a week. Stomach isn't growling, but my body feels so weak it's not funny. My blood feels like it's on fire too. Poison maybe? Yeah, think I remember something bout poisoned knives. Shampoo! Oh god, was she hurt? Tired, my eyes wont stay open much longer.

…

I come to as the tank is emptying. It's an odd sensation to say the least. Almost like having jello slowly ooze down your body. There's a lot of people in the room before me. Body still feels weak. What was on those knives? I'm almost afraid to find out. But let's see here, who's come?

The Masaki family, yeah that I guess is expected. If Washu is here, they would be too. Don't recognize the blond. Ryoko, also not a surprise. Least that furry demon isn't here. Then there's Cologne. What the heck is she doing here? Nabs is here too? Thankfully she's the only one of _them_ that came. I hope. I don't see Shampoo anywhere. That's kind of worrying for several reasons.

My knees are weak as I emerge from the accursed tube. There's another one, still filled with a greenish liquid. And inside that liquid I see something which chills me. A cat. Not just any cat either. I recognize that one. From the color of fur I can see, it's probably purple. Those markings, those features. That's Shampoo in her cursed form. No wonder Cologne is here. Her grand daughter is here too.

Wait, cursed form. What about me? A glance down shows that I too am in my cursed form. Not only that, but where did my cloths go? I've got a sneaking suspicion about that. **Thud** And there goes Tenchi. Geez, you'd think with the people he lives with that the boy would have thicker skin. Right, naked. Guess that explains things.

"Lil Washu... Where are my cloths?"

Man, it's always safer to appeal to her ego. The child sized genius wants a pet name, give her the pet name. Better that then being turned into a kappa, again. Once was enough, thank you very much. There's no cloths being offered. Grr, this is starting to get embarrassing. I'm about to start shouting when Nabs pulls out that stupid bunny outfit. Where she had it, I don't know. Why she has it, I don't want to know.

One quick session of speed dressing later, and I feel slightly better. And far more exhausted. Dressing with that technique shouldn't have wiped me out so much. Hell, I shouldn't be winded at all. A quick check of my chi levels causes a serious panic. It's gone! My chi reserve is flat out gone! I don't know how, I don't know why, but it's gone!

I've got some fresh scars, not surprising. Don't remember Shampoo having been hit by too many of those... poisoned... Grr, Mousse! When I get my hands on that duck I'll kill him! But how? My chi's gone. Not just disrupted, but gone. Wait a sec, if the poison was use by... then... Yes, it's likely she knows. I'm just about to speak when the elder starts in.

"Ranma-San, I have need to speak with you."

"Bout what, ol-Elder?" Almost I insult her by habit. But I'm trying to get on her good side.

The amazon elder looks pretty serious this time. All her usual humor is gone. "What methods has grand daughter used in her pursuit?"

Why's she asking now? "Let's see here, she's used 'passion spice' no less then eight times. Twenty different love potions. Six different potions to force me to do various things. And that's just the potions. She's tried some magic string called 'the red thread of fate'. Then there was the fishing rod of love. Trying to bribe me with false cures for my curse too many times to count. Five wishing rings. Then there was her attempt to use a magic bracelet to force me to love her."

"Stop, can you prove any of this?" Cologne asks me.

"Sure can. Nabs has tapes of every event. And Shampoo has used so many love potions on me, I've developed an immunity."

"What were the wishes she tried?" Cologne pressed.

"Think the first one was for her 'airen' to love shampoo long long time. I still can't go near a shampoo bottle without spouting bad poetry. Next was a wish for 'airen' to devote much much time to greatest love. Didn't do much since I already spend most days practicing martial arts. The compulsion to practice katas was unnecessary.

"Next she tried 'airen' no leave wife ever. Which now that I think about it, was pretty useless since I'm not, nor was I ever married to her. Was I? Not too sure bout the other two. I'm told she made the wishes when I was in the neko-ken."

Nabiki looked between me and the elder with obvious confusion. "And why does this matter?" She asked, clearly not remembering what I'd told her before.

"That," Cologne answers, "is because grand daughter has violated our laws several times."


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Ranma ½ or any other property which might show up. What I do own is the idea for this story it's self. I make no money writing this, nor do I desire fame. It's purely for my own entertainment. If others enjoy this story too, that's all I could ask for.

**Warning: **This story is an Alternate Timeline. There will be out of character interactions. If everyone stayed in character, events would never have deviated from cannon. The story may take several serious and/or dark turns at times. I find that writing pure humor is hard. It will also be written in first person from Ranma's perspective. For event timing purposes this story takes place before the Herb incident.

**Ranma's Honor**

**by FaerieKnight197**

My chi's gone. That is so very bad. Not even sure how I'm still alive without any chi. While Nabs and the old ghoul argue I'm examining my body. Trying to figure out what happened, and why. Not that I'm getting anywhere with it. The chi pathways in my body are still there. They aren't blocked or anything. There's just nothing traveling through them. My senses reach out and examine the chi flows of the area. They're there, just kind of weird. Like usual in Washu's lab.

Slowly I start a kata I'd devised to help replenish my chi from the area. The results are kind of disapointing. The chi flows into my body, then right back out as if I'm not even here. All the kata does is allow it to move through the location I'm in. Before the area's chi flowed around me without touching. It's as if I'm here, but not. As my kata ends I notice the concerned look the elder has.

To think, this all started because I questioned what honor truly is. I didn't use to. Honor means a lot to me, and I thought I knew what honor means. But any more the only time I hear the word is in regards to doing things the fat panda wants. Things which help no one but his stomach. Is that what honor is? Letting yourself become an unthinking tool for another? I can't help but doubt that.

What about marital arts, is that where honor lies? Is the ability to beat all challengers no matter what honor? Does honor require you to accept all challenges, or is that just another way the panda tried making me a tool? I just don't know what it is. I try to do the right thing, the honorable thing. Yet all it gets me is blunt force trauma and another curse. I know mother's stance on honor. But I can't help but think making every girl I meet pregnant isn't the path of honor mother believes it is.

All I have are examples of what honor might not be. And yet everyone around me claims they are doing the honorable thing. Kuno proclaims his love and honor even as he tries killing me for the crime of existing. His sister announces her honor and love even as she poisons and paralyzes me. Everywhere I look I see 'honorable' people doing things that seem very wrong.

I suppose I could ask that Faerie person about honor, but they still are silent. Shouts reach my ears, and I notice everyone is panicked. At first I think they are fading. Then I look down and notice it's not them. I'm the one that's vanishing. Just great, now what? I can't defend myself, and something crazy is happening again. My luck stinks.

_Okay, this is really weird. I'm not sure how a fourth chapter of that story got uploaded. Or how the chapter even got finished. My friend says the writing style is completely unlike mine after I 'vanished'. Not sure what that means though. Not really sure where I am either. Okay, look around. Gotta be some clue. It's dark. It's damp. And it's warm. Kinda comfortable now that I think about it._

Huh? What was that? Now I'm standing near a lake. In the lake is a beautiful tree. Then I see her. The woman looks kind of like that nice Sasami girl might when she grows up. I can sense some type of heavy chi radiating off her. It's similar to Washu, but not quite. Also similar to what I've sensed from Sasami. It seems... familiar some how. Somehow I know I can trust her with my questions.

"What is honor?" I ask, awe contaminating my voice.

The woman is beautiful. I have to give her that. She has the largest chi reserve of anyone I've ever met. In her eyes I can see a sadness. Why is she sad? Not sure, but I'd rather she be happy. The walk over to her brings me an inner peace that I've rarely felt before. Still can't feel any chi in my body though. That's worrying to say the least.

"I'm sorry, Ranma." The woman tells me, tears in her eyes.

"What for?" I ask her.

"Since you first visited your grandfather's shrine I have watched over you. So often I have wanted to help, but my hands were tied. I watched as you nearly died time and again, and did nothing. And now when you needed help the most, I still stood by and did nothing. I am sorry I let you die."

"Hey, I ain't dead!" I shout

But that nagging doubt wont leave. I have no chi. You can't live without chi. Chi is life, and life is chi. Without it you waste away to nothing. Normally it replenishes it's self naturally. But even that didn't happen for me. My mind raced with the implications. I am dead, or at least will be soon. What ever poison was used, it's too late for me. All questions of honor seem to fall by the wayside. There's got to be a choice coming. And before I have to make it, I ask once more.

"What is honor, Lady?"

She smiles at me sadly. "That is for each person to decide."

Honor, the family's is non-existent as far as I can tell. It only comes up when convenient, and is ignored when it might mean paying for transgressions. The Saotome-Tendo marriage pact is one of family honor. Yet anything which conflicts with the pact that may be honorable is ignored like it doesn't exist. For the supposed honor of my family I'm suppose to marry someone who constantly tries to kill me with weapons and food.

What of Shampoo's honor? If she has any that is. She tried to kill me just because I proved more skilled in combat. I hadn't been an enemy of her village, yet she decided to make me one. And when she defeated herself, she lied to her people. She used magic to try forcing me to her will. Cologne I respect. That crone may have done some underhanded things to try forcing the issue. But she always left it up as my choice, and gave a way out. Her I can respect, but not Shampoo.

_Wait, warm, wet, comfortable... Where the hell am I? No, I 'd probably rather not know. Correction, I'd definitely rather not know._

What about my rivals? Ryoga, I guess I'll miss him. I've always considered the guy a friend. His attacks don't bother me too much. But he is so damn reckless. And attacking from ambush like he always does. Sometimes I think he's really trying to kill me. Sometimes I wonder just how far he'd really go to do so. He's never used a gun. But then that may be because he can't get one. He's tried everything else, from extremely destructive chi blasts to magic talismans.

Sure he's proven honorable enough not to attack when I couldn't defend myself at all. But he's always trying to kill me before I know he's there. If it wasn't for his battle cry, the lost boy might even have pulled it off long ago. No, while I'm not sure exactly what honor is yet, I don't think Ryoga has much of it.

And the chaos, kami above I'm tired of it. There's only so much a person can handle. And I'm reaching my limit. At first it was kind of fun. But now it's just wearing me down. The constant battle, the endless injuries, I'm getting tired. So I'm either dead, or going to die soon. I think I can accept that. Maybe not like it, but accept it. Lately being the best martial artist in the world just doesn't seem worth it anymore.

"Maybe my next life will be better."

"It can be, if you chose.:" She tells me. "You don't have to die. But you will change."

"I've accepted it," I tell her calmly. Or at least as calmly as I can. "I just want some peace for a while. To have a family that doesn't demand things I can't give."

"That can be arranged."

Before I know it I'm someplace dark. I try to move as much as possible, but there's little space. I don't feel trapped though. A person could get to like this place. It's nice and peaceful. No tomboys hitting me. No crazies attacking me for a date or anything. Whoops, moving now. That's kind of uncomfortable. Did I just spin around? What's going on? Suddenly it's really bright. I feel something strike my butt, and can't help but let loose a wail.

"WAAAAAAAAAH!"

I can barely see anything around me. It's all just fuzzy blurs. A male voice is speaking though. "Congratulations, it's a boy."

Then I am wet. Damn that water was cold.

"Uh, I mean girl?"

_Ugh, weird dream. Did I fall asleep at the computer again? No, wait... huh? When did I start writing this? I thought I'd just published a chapter for Wild Horses?_

Hello Faerie. Are you okay?

_Not really Ranma. Something really weird's been happening lately. How bout you?_

I died, I think.

_Er... you think?_

And I think I was just reborn.

_Uh..._


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Ranma ½ or any other property which might show up. What I do own is the idea for this story it's self. I make no money writing this, nor do I desire fame. It's purely for my own entertainment. If others enjoy this story too, that's all I could ask for.

**Warning: **This story is an Alternate Timeline. There will be out of character interactions. If everyone stayed in character, events would never have deviated from cannon. The story may take several serious and/or dark turns at times. I find that writing pure humor is hard. It will also be written in first person from Ranma's perspective. For event timing purposes this story takes place before the Herb incident.

**Ranma's Honor**

**by FaerieKnight197**

"Sasami, time for dinner!" I hear mom cry out.

Mom, I have a mother. One who cares about me. It's an idea that still surprises me. Not just one either, but two mothers. At times it seems so strange. Others it's the most natural thing in the world. I still remember my old life. All the pain and hardships I'd gone through during it. But anymore it's almost a dream. It happened, but sometimes I can't connect those events to myself.

Oh sure, I still change genders with water. But the stuff isn't unnaturally attracted to me anymore. I can chose who I want to be. Choice, such a wonderful thing. For so long I'd been denied choices. I still can't make many decisions for myself. But I guess that's okay. I'm only seven, again. Seems odd that I'm aging so slowly though. Still a toddler to them. To the world at large. Despite my memories, I can barely walk. As I start waddling towards the family dining room I can't help but smile happily.

I love these family dinners. They don't happen often. My moms and dad are usually busy. Frequently it's just me, my sister, and our nanny. That too seems weird sometimes. I have an older sister. Not really sure what my parents do for a living. They must be pretty rich though. Although it does annoy me at times when mom calls me her little princess.

Dad seems to think it's cute when I try practicing my old katas. I never do that as Sasami though. It doesn't seem right somehow. That is always done as their son Anmai. Least, that's what they call me when male. I tried once to tell them my name. I guess it came out wrong. Stupid underdeveloped vocal cords.

"Da da ook!" I cry out as I waddle into the room.

His smile makes all the struggle to regain what I use to have worth while. Even if I never equal what I once was, I don't care anymore. I practice the art because I love it, not because I have to. Not to be the best. Out of love. And that makes all the difference. Finally I've found my peace, my reason to live. And I pity anyone who tries taking it away.

_**XxXxX**_

Big sis is worried, I can tell. I'm not sure what she's worried about. She never tells me. Daddy's been worried too. That's making me worried. What can upset daddy so much? Since no one tells me anything, I decide to go for a walk after I finish cleaning up lunch. Misaki Mommy for a change is helping me. I love mommy a lot, but sometimes she scares me.

To think, I'm not even on earth. It's so amazing. My walk takes me into an arboretum I like to practice in sometimes. Today though I just want to have fun. Seeing no one nearby, I start skipping along. It's too nice of a day to be feeling gloomy. Besides, whatever is bothering daddy, he can deal with it. I'm sure he can. After all, no one can beat my daddy. He's the best!

There's explosions, and the ground shakes violently. Before I can react I've lost my balance. I'm falling, on man this is going to hurt when I land. Haven't had the chance to start practicing falling yet. Not from these heights anyway. I was going to wait a few more years, maybe another decade for that.

"MOOOOMMMMMYYYYYY!" I scream in panic.

The ground is rushing towards me too fast. I can't rotate my body, on no! Please, I don't want to die again... oh kami, the pain. It hurts so much. Please, wont someone find me soon? It hurts, why's it hurt so much? Can't move, I feel like a broken doll. Only it hurts, kami it hurts. Tsunami help me... I don't wanna die... don't... wanna...die...

I come to laying next to the largest royal tree I've ever seen. Near me is a huge pool of blood. My blood. I died, again. And She brought me back. Not too sure how I feel about that yet. Who am I? Am I Ranma Saotome? Am I Sasami Jurai? Someone else? I'm so confused now. All I know is that I'll never be the same.

_Dagnabit! This was suppose to be my story to write! Where do these chapters keep coming from? Who's writing these?_

"_Me"_

… Faerie? And who are you?

"_You pleaded with me young one to save you."_

Tsunami?

_Tsunami? Okay, that's it. If this thing wants to write it's self, so be it. I wash my hands of it. Later Ranma._

Please, call me Sasami.

… _Say what? I'm outta here, This is getting too crazy, and dangerous, for me._

_**XxXxX**_

Never thought my life would take the directions it has. It's taken seven hundred years and dying twice, but I think I finally have my answer. I think I finally know what honor is. I told my first mother long ago I would do the honorable thing. And that's a promise I intend to keep. It's why I called everybody from my old life and asked them to come here. Finding my center was a nice side effect, but hardly what I'd originally sought.

Been cooking most of the day. After all, I know how much these martial artists eat. My hair's tied in it's usual twin ponytails. Sure it's traditional. I also like the style. I'm humming cheerfully as I bring out platter after platter of food. It warms my heart to know how much everyone enjoys my cooking. It's a shame Shampoo can't join us though. Washu's still trying to save her.

After dinner I clear my throat. "Everyone, I have an announcement to make. Saotome Ranma didn't die from Mousse's attack."

Everyone is stunned, and I honestly don't blame them. Even as I continue I pour a bit of warm tea onto my head, triggering the change. I suppose that only sis really has an inkling of what's going on. I'm still a kid, physically no more then twelve. Mostly because of how long I spent in suspended animation on my sister's ship

"He was going to, but a kami gave him a choice. Saotome Ranma was reborn to another family, but never died. My name is now Anmai or Sasami Masaki Jurai, depending on my gender. And I will not honor any promises or honor debts incurred by my dishonorable former families."

When Ryo-Oki jumps up onto my lap I happily pet her. The Tendo and Saotome families tremble when my cabbit friend meows. Me, I just continue petting and scratching her. That's one advantage of being reborn; I no longer suffer from the neko-ken. Of course, I had to relearn all my skills. And find better ways to train many of them. Mommy always got upset when I tried learning the chestnuts technique with nuts and a fire.

"How... What happened to your hair?" Nabiki finally gets out.

Not that I'm surprised. Even in my male form I have long cyan hair. I'm absently redoing the ties to change my hair style to something more boyish. I stopped caring about my cloths not looking boyish a long time ago. I wear pants along with my dress. So it's all right by me. I do giggle though at the reactions of Genma. He keeps sputtering. I think I broke his brain.

"It's always been this color. And I like it grown out long. Say, Kasumi Neechan, can we swap recipes sometime?" I practically am bouncing in my seat at the idea. I'm a good cook. But her cooking is almost divine.

I've finally found my honor, and know what it means. I may not be who I once was. But I have a loving family now, and friends who care about me. And I'll do anything to protect them. Even if it means I have to sit on the sidelines and patch people up most times. I don't mind one bit. Taking care of my family, that is what true honor demands.


	7. Afterword

**A word from the Faerie**

The second half of this story probably felt weak. I realize it's not up to my personal standards. But that's the thing, I didn't exactly write the second half. For the most part, all I did was some spell checking on the final three chapters. I live alone, and am the only one who uses this computer. And yet I'd go to continue Ranma's Honor only to find a new text file for it. Heck, the sixth chapter's text file appeared somehow in this story's folder as I was spell checking the fifth chapter.

Even my friends who read it mention how the second half isn't my writing style. Comments in italics were (usually) written by me. But after I collapsed in pain while working on the 4th chapter, I've not really written any of it. Hell, the first few paragraphs of chapter four weren't written by me either. This story took directions I hadn't intended. And quite frankly, I was starting to get a little scared while working on it.

My original intention was going to be a story about Ranma exploring questions of honor. I'd intended it to be a one shot. A somewhat long one, but still a one shot. The main focus was going to be his conversation with his mother. And maybe a confrontation with the amazons. Instead it became... this. Truly the original summery was accurate. This has been a story which came out of no where, and had an ending I couldn't see coming. Heck, it's an ending I didn't actually write. Even I'm going WTF at the ending.

Today I did some final checks on the story's upload. I fixed a problem with the 4th chapter. Namely the fact that somehow the fourth chapter got replaced with the 3rd chapter. Go figure. I fixed some spelling errors in the 4th chapter too. I think. This afterword will be the final time (I hope) I touch this story.

Believe me, or not. it's your choice. All I can say is... I wash my hands of this story. It's complete as far as I know. And I hope like hell no more chapters for it appear on my computer. I don't know what was going on while this was in the works, but it scares me. And I'm not touching this again if I can help it.


End file.
